Twislash100 Drabbles for Paul & Emmett
by skargasm
Summary: Drabbles for prompts given at Twislash 100 for Paul & Emmett
1. Photo

**Title:** Fair Exchange  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #18: photograph  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

"That's so **not** cool! Give it here Paul – NOW!"

"Oh come on – I even managed to get your good side, see?" Waving the photo in Emmett's direction, Paul sniggered at the image. His lover sprawled over the bed as normal but what made the photo was the way Emmett was clutching Paul's pillow, a sappy smile on his face. Priceless.

"Paul – don't make me hurt you! A bite doesn't always _have_ to feel good you know!" Looking at the flexing shoulders and Emmett's pouting lips, Paul lost interest in the photograph.

"What do I get in exchange?"

* * *

**Title:** Revenge  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #18: photograph  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

"Shall **I** take a photograph now?" Paul groaned, wanting to protest at the idea but unable to gather the brain cells to form words. Emmett's hands were biting into his hips, his weight pushing Paul onto the bed and Paul was trying to muffle his cries into the very pillow Emmett had been snuggling. "That wasn't a no.."

It wasn't a no because Paul couldn't speak, the snapping of Emmett's hips pushing him further and further up the bed until he was squashed against the headboard.

'Lemme get the camera..." Emmett leaned further forward, hand reaching for the bedside table...

* * *

**Title:** Not what it looks like...  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #18: photograph  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

It actually wasn't a bad photo. Bearing in mind, Emmett had taken it from behind, he had managed to capture both him and Paul's faces right at that point where the world could have collapsed and neither of them would have cared. How he had managed to co-ordinate himself to do it was a wonder in itself.

"God, is that what I look like when I come?"

"What – you don't like your orgasm face?" Paul scrunched up his nose, kinda pissed at how soft his face looked. He looked like he was in -

"Still looks better than yours!"


	2. Doubt

**Title:** No Tenderness Allowed  
**Couple:**Emmett/Paul  
**Prompt:** #17 : Doubt  
**Word Count:** 100 words

* * *

Emmett leaned over and tucked the sheet securely around Paul's shoulder. He only risked it because the growling snores told him that the other man was asleep. If Paul had been been even remotely awake, Emmett knew he wouldn't have risked it. They didn't have that kind of relationship. No doubt, if he had been awake, Paul would have been calling Emmett pussy-whipped, a bitch and all that shit – anything to ensure that no tenderness entered their relationship. Sex – pure, animalistic, rampaging sex was all that Paul allowed.

Snuffling and turning his face into his pillow, Paul smiled.


	3. A Perk of Vampirism

**Title:** Enough to make up for...  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #19: a perk of vampirism  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

"God-damn!"

"Yeah."

"I mean, like, GOD-DAMN."

"Uh huh."

"Hell, I mean, wow. So can you - "

"Yep."

"And you have no - "

"None whatsoever."

"God-damn."

"Uh huh. Told you there were perks."

"There would damn well have to be. To make up for your feet always being cold. And you being so damned uncomfortable to snuggle up to since you feel like a rock, man. And I don't mean your guns are impressive. And never going out for a meal together..."

"So – this make up for that?" He got the sexiest, dirtiest look ever.

"Oh hell yeah!"


	4. ESCAPE: Bonus childhood fanfic bakeoff

**Title:** Avoiding Family...  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Author:** **skargasm**  
**Words:** 208  
**Pairing:** Paul/Emmett  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Emmett couldn't settle down with all of these new feelings...  


* * *

He couldn't believe he was doing this. It went completely against the natural order of things. Bad enough that Rose had gone – off to Alaska, her final words to him to sort out his head once and for all before she decided to move in with the Denali clan. He couldn't talk to anyone about it – running from Alice, escaping the house as much as he could so that neither she nor Edward could see into his head. He wasn't prepared to talk about this, not with anyone. Oh, he was well aware of the looks – even completely absorbed in his new vampire bride, Edward was giving him looks. Alice's eyes made it obvious that she knew what he was doing, what he was trying to escape from. And Jasper – Jasper had given up trying to make him _feel_ better, instead sympathy oozing from every pore.

Unable to face even Esme and Carlisle who were more his parents than the ones who had brought him up, fully aware that he had his head up his own ass, Emmett headed out into the forest, desperate for some peace and quiet. He needed time and space to think before this all got out of hand.

* * *

**Title:** Running away...  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Author:** **skargasm**  
**Words:** 282  
**Pairing:** Paul/Emmett  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Maybe if he ran fast enough, he wouldn't have to face it...  


* * *

He hadn't run this fast since he'd been a pup. Checking over his shoulder, Paul panted for breath, trying to calm his heartbeat down enough to hear what was going on behind him. He knew the forest around La Push like the back of his hand but the area had never looked so foreign as it did now. Every clump of trees was a dark hiding place; every shadow a cold-skinned, pale-face, chasing him down.

Nose in the air, he tried to scent the area but he was getting nowhere. It was ridiculous – there was no way he was scared. It just wasn't part of his make-up – Paul didn't get scared, he got even. The last time he'd seen the big vampire, it had been when the red-headed bitch was chasing Bella. Their confrontation in the river dividing the two sides had been more than a clash of bodies – he had felt something _more_ as they bashed into each other; the hard muscled body, the huge arms, those golden eyes. It had all come together to be such a distraction that Paul hadn't even realised the red-head had escaped until Jake and the others came back. And now – now he was running. Not for his life. Although that would be easier to bear. He was running for his virtue – he didn't think he could face the huge vampire without giving up more of himself than he was ready to and it scared him shitless.

Even in wolf-form, he knew the scowl on his face was obvious, and scenting the air once more he set off into the woods. He wasn't going to make this easy for him.

* * *

**Title:** Faster than expected  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Author:** **skargasm**  
**Words:** 198  
**Pairing:** Paul/Emmett  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:**The chase is on...  


* * *

He might not run as fast as Edward but given the right incentive, Emmett could put on some major speed. The trees were a blur as he raced through the forest, eyes locked on his target. He would recognise that silver wolf anywhere – ask him to say what colour Jake or Sam were when they transformed and he wouldn't have a clue, but Paul? Paul he could say exactly what shade of silver he was, the darker hairs on the underside of his tail, the slight tilt to his ear when he was scenting the air.

It had to be an omen – escaping from the house only to come face to face with Paul. It had taken mere seconds for the other man to colour, then shift into wolf form and run. Less than that for Emmett to realise that his destiny was trying to escape from him through the trees and he needed to give chase. With the focus that had been his one true gift since childhood, Emmett threw all of his other worries aside and gave chase – this was going to end one way, and one way only. Paul belonged to him.

* * *

**Title:** Unknown Feelings  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Author:** **skargasm**  
**Words:** 203  
**Pairing:** Paul/Emmett  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Neither of them expected it but now they had to face it...  


* * *

In the midst of the fog overtaking his senses, Paul couldn't believe he'd wanted to escape from this. The passion Emmett showed in every kiss – from the time he had tackled Paul to the ground, wrestled him into submission and insisted on him shifting – it had been like nothing he had ever experienced. He was owned, possessed, head whirling as his hands travelled all over the huge, muscular body crushing him into the softness of the grass. Sharp fangs nipped at his lips, massive hands holding his head in place for Emmett's hungry kisses.

"Wait – WAIT! What about the blonde?"

"What?"

"The blonde. She was yours – I smelt it on her." Shoving at Emmett's shoulders, Paul tried to wriggle out from under Emmett's possessive frame. He couldn't believe he was feeling jealous – it was not something he had ever been, even as a kid he'd happily shared all of his toys with whoever. He didn't have a possessive bone in his body and it shook him that he was feeling this way when they had barely even kissed.

"No, no baby. She's gone – Rose has gone to Alaska. I'm all yours dude – no escaping me now."


	5. Caress

**Title:**Finger tips  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #20: caress  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

The meeting was boring, a long-winded discussion about how the Volturi should be handled if they returned. Unconsciously, Emmett shifted closer to Paul, one long-fingered hand drifting to land on a lean shoulder. He didn't mind that Paul wasn't paying attention – sometimes he just enjoyed being able to touch him without sexual intent. Whether in wolf or human form, his lover was a pleasure to his senses – his scent, the texture of his skin, the incredibly keen mind. It all came together to form a mate that Emmett could never have hoped for but never intended to lose.

* * *

**Title:** Shiver  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #20: caress  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

Paul shivered as Emmett's fingers trailed down his neck. He tried to pay attention to the meeting but as soon as Emmett touched him, his concentration was gone. All he could think about was that cold, hard hand and how it felt travelling down his body; that strong grip as Emmett positioned him exactly as he wanted, held him in place for anything and everything Emmett chose to give. He could feel his cock hardening, an instant response that never failed and he coughed, crossing his legs in the vain hope that no-one else would see how Emmett effected him.

* * *

**Title:** Needy  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #20: caress  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

The cough alerted him to Paul's predicament and Emmett smirked. It would appear that his mate was feeling _needy_. With a surreptitious look around the room, Emmett wondered just how quickly they could make their escape. He breathed in deeply, pulling in the scent of his mate's arousal and holding it in his lungs all the better to savour it. He knew what he wanted to do – he wanted to chase Paul through the forest, catch him, hold and caress him deep in the woods where no one else could hear them. And then, then he wanted to -

* * *

**Title:** Escape  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #20: caress  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

"Emmett and I will do a perimeter check." Paul leapt to his feet as soon as he'd spoken the offer, hands shoved into his jeans pockets in an attempt to hide his rampant erection. Looking over at Jake, Paul knew the next time he went wolf he would be hearing _all_ about his lack of control in the face of such a minor caress from his mate, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of there, needed to get Emmett into the woods where he could hold him, touch him. And then, then he wanted to -

* * *

**Title:**Simple  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #20: caress  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

"What did I do?" Paul turned to Emmett, his face making it plain he didn't believe the protestations of innocence.

"You know what you did. God, don't touch me like that in front of people – it's not fair." Emmett yanked Paul towards him, tugging the sharp chin upwards so he could look Paul in the face.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me to know that such a simple caress affects you so much? That in a room of our friends and family, I can make you so needy with just the touch of my fingers?"

* * *

**Title:** Raw  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #20: caress  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

Paul ran. Shifting whilst in motion, he ignored the caress of Emmett's hands along his flank and headed straight for the woods. He wanted the mud beneath his paws, the clean scent of the forest, the wind through his fur – simple, easy things. Not complicated like how he felt about the huge vampire. He loved how Emmett made him feel, loved writhing beneath him as Emmett pounded into him, but he hated how vulnerable he felt, his emotions and feelings so raw. When Emmett wasn't with him, touching him, everything got so much harder to bear...

* * *

**Title:**Tangles  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #20: caress  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

"Shit." Emmett knew he'd fucked up, his caress tripping one of the many traps hidden beneath Paul's sharp tongue and abrasive attitude. He jogged through the forest, following the scent of his lover as he move deeper and deeper into the lush greenery. "Paul. Come on, man, come back." He wasn't expecting an answer and didn't get one. Deciding to lighten things up, help Paul avoid the emotional tangles, Emmett stopped. "Hey man, I'm gonna start running. You catch me, you can have me. Any way you like." A nearby howl was his only answer or warning...

* * *

**Title:** Desire  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #20: caress  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

Running full tilt, Paul barrelled into Emmett from the side, slamming him into the ground. Carefully, he used his claws to shred the clothes that were in his way, snuffling and licking at the pure white flesh as it was revealed. Paul shifted on top of him, manhandling until Emmett was face down in the grass. His hands slid down to split the taut muscular cheeks of Emmett's ass so that he could bury his face between them, tongue probing wetly over and into the tight asshole revealed by his actions. Caressing Emmett's hips, he tugged him to his knees... 

* * *

**Title:** Power  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #20: caress  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

The tight, silken caress of Emmett's body surrounding him made Paul's breath stutter in his chest as he rammed himself in and out of the clenching grip of his lover. Strong legs, powering the movements that met his every hip thrust; smooth, muscular back shifting and flexing beneath his hands as he scored his nails down the expanse before him. Needing to feel the caress of more of that skin touching him, Paul leaned over so that his chest was pressed to Emmett's back, hips working furiously, teeth digging into the whisper soft skin at the nape of Emmett's neck...

* * *

**Title:** Marked  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #20: caress  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

"How come it's not healing?" Paul traced the bite mark with his fingertips, caressing the jagged edges that had only just stopped bleeding. Emmett shrugged, head resting on his arms as he lay sprawled out at Paul's side. "I hope it doesn't heal." Paul's voice was quiet.

"Why?"

"Because I like having my mark on you. It let's others know that you're taken, that you're mine." Paul leaned over and lapped at the vivid mark, savouring the taste of his and Emmett's sweat intermingled.

"Then I hope it doesn't heal either. But you can always re-do it..."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."


	6. Like a Moth to a Flame

**Title:** Confused...  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #21: like a moth to a flame  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

He couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was his quiet demeanour – throughout the debacle of Bella, Jake and Edward, he stayed in the background. Perhaps his sense of humour – more than once he heard the engaging laugh, his head turning automatically towards the happy, carefree sound. Perhaps the loyalty and protectiveness towards family, a characteristic that they shared. It could be the strength – the strong broad shoulders; large capable hands; shockingly sexy teeth that could tear and rend. Whatever it was, yet again he was in the woods outside the house, watching and waiting for a glimpse...

* * *

**Title:** Conflicted...  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #21: like a moth to a flame  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

"He's there again."

"I know."

"He's as drawn to you as you are to him. Are you ever going to give it – give _him_ a chance?"

"It's not that simple."

Without conscious thought, he stood at the window, piercing golden eyes seeking and finding the silver wolf on the outskirts of the forest. "We're worried about you – you seem so alone. It seems unjust for you to have lost out."

"It could have been any of us, we knew that going in."

"Perhaps."

He avoided looking round, aware of the love and concerned etched into his Carlisle's face.

* * *

**Title:** Confronted...  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #21: like a moth to a flame  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Don't pretend Paul. You spend enough time there as it is, you might as well be doing something useful while you're at it." He flushed, trying to ignore the sniggers coming from Quil and Embry.

"Fine, I'll run patrol. Who am I paired with?"

"Dunno. Jasper said someone would meet you at the boundary. Go on, get. None of us want to have to listen to your angst tonight." Scowling at missing the party between the Cullens and the tribe, Paul nodded jerkily and shifted, eagerly running towards the path he often prowled.

* * *

**Title:** Conned...  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #21: like a moth to a flame  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

The wolves sheer size always stunned him at first glance. Taller than Bella, strength evident in every muscle and sinew, it literally took his breath away. He darted a glance back to his family who were getting into the various cars, the small smile on Jasper's face acknowledgement that his agreement to do this _might_ have been assisted. He couldn't even muster up any anger at the manipulation, moving forward as the silver wolf slipping out of the forest grabbed his attention and all else faded. His eyes were captured and he gave in to the compulsion to move closer...

* * *

**Title:** Conflagration...  
**Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
**Prompt:** #21: like a moth to a flame  
**Word Count:** 100 

* * *

He yanked his head back, panting for breath as he muttered "I tried to stay away..."

"I know, I know." Lips and bodies slammed together, neither able to stand any distance between them. Hands grasped and caressed as they moved against one another, the ecstasy of finally touching sparking off the desperate need for more. Deep, wet, hot kisses that lingered as they moved inexorably towards what they had both fought against but known was coming. With a muffled cry, Paul dropped to his knees, scrabbling at material that hid what he wanted to see and touch more than anything...


End file.
